Spitfire
by EuropeanCupcake
Summary: Before Isidora's life is thrown amiss, she wants to return to her roots. On her vacation she finds herself going to one of her favorite places as a child, and stumbling into Middle Earth. There she meets the Fellowship of the Ring, and nothing is as it was before. History is rewritten, and things emerge that were thought to be...extinct. (OC x Legolas)
1. Preface

**Autho****r's**** Note: I wanted to give Legolas the kind of love he deserved. From the beginning of my early childhood reading the books, and watching the movies Legolas remained as one of my favorite characters. Once I watched the newer Hobbit movies, I was saddened. I was extremely happy Tauriel and Kili found love in another, but I felt sad for Legolas. I write this story now to give him the passionate, true love that he deserves. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Preface_**

* * *

**_At the Beginning_**

_Isidora had always been a peculiar child, to put it nicely. Of that much, the red headed spitfire was absolutely aware. Amongst the many other children that grew up within her small town in Ireland, physically, she was hardly a rarity. The only thing that stood out about her physical form was the fact that she had a head full of curly fire red hair, and a pair of emerald green eyes. Besides that, she had never been a particularly beautiful child._

_Her cheeks were covered with freckled kissed from the sun, or at least that's what her mother had always told her. _

_"The freckles upon your nose and cheeks are kisses from the sunshine, and they make you special." Even while her mother laid on her deathbed due to her terminal lung cancer, she always repeated the same phrase. _

_Isidora had always admired the way her mother was a radiating light of positivity, even when her outlook on life should have been so utterly grim. Isidora took it as inspiration, and promised herself to always attempt to see the positive side of things. There was no use in dwelling on the negative things, especially when they were out of your control. Her mother taught her that everything was temporary, even life. _

_Her mother always told her stories of the gods that built the earth, and the afterlife. Her mother believed in a separate realm from this one, and Isidora hoped that it was true. She hoped that she would meet her mother in this realm eventually again, and never have to worry about losing her. _

_It had been a sort of solace for Isidora for most of her childhood, especially when the other kids made fun of her for them. That, and the gap that she had throughout most of her childhood and teenage years. Once Isidora saved up enough from her part time job working at the library, she got braces. She had been one of those unfortunate girls who throughout most of University still had braces. _

_During her senior year of University however, she had them removed. That summer some kind of magical transformation had taken place, and Isidora arrived at college a whole new woman. Her awkward frame had filled out, and for the first time in her life she had boobs and a butt. She had miraculously discovered a blow dryer and straightening iron from her aunt who was a hairdresser, and she made good use of them. _

_Besides that her brand new white smile was on display, and along with it she received brand new confidence. _

_Isidora knew it was vein really, how her confidence had grown with such visual changes...but could she really help it? She basked in the new attention she received from men and women alike, something she had been starved off the rest of her life. The attention went straight to her head and Isidora found herself transforming because of it, and not to the better. She found herself playing the role of a girl she had never been...the cool girl._

_She found herself drifting into a crowd she had never been a part of, and pretending weighed heavy on her. In that last year Isidora caught up with all the things she had missed at a teenager, and within that year she had a few pregnancy scares as well as a diagnosed STD. Isidora wasn't proud of the reckless decisions she had made, but it had shaped her to be better. _

_Luckily enough, she managed to graduate with a good GPA. _

_After she had received her Undergraduate Degree in medicine, and then went to the United States. She went to an accredited school there, and then managed to get her Master's. Her life had been filled with nothing but studying, but she owed it to her mother...and to herself. After the mistakes that Isidora made at the beginning of her educational journey, she promised herself that she would take studying seriously from now on. _

_She wanted to make her family proud. _

_They had invested every last penny into her education at the beginning, and luckily Isidora found a way to pay for college on her own. She had received many scholarships, and a doctor in New York had taken a particular interest in her, where she was completed her Doctorate Degree. She had about one year left of it, and he had taken her under his wing. Isidora had spent the past seven years slaving away at research papers, homework, and labs. _

_She found herself breathing more lightly now, but she was still prepared. Expect the unexpected, that was another phrase that her mother went by. _

_One year left. _

_The realization hit a lot harder as of late, especially considering that Isidora was taking other large steps in her life. She was getting married, to the particular Doctor who had taken a interest in her. He was ten years her senior, and Isidora didn't really mind it. He was very experienced in the medical field, and he treated her well. Beside that Isidora felt as if she owed it to him...especially after he paid for her education. _

_She never felt too comfortable in the spotlight, but her future husband, Mark always seemed to put her there. He came from a rather wealthy family, and Isidora often found herself in the midst of their conversations. He paraded her around like a foreign rose, and often times Isidora felt like nothing but arm candy. She knew very well that she had much more to offer than just a pretty face, but people rarely asked about her educational background...and Mark rarely brought it up._

_Instead he often bragged about his accomplishments at work, or how much money he was earning. _

_In hindsight Isidora couldn't really complain, she had everything she always wished for. Her education, which was soon to be her career, and a fiancé. _

_Yet...she felt so empty. _

_So at approximately 12:20 A.M. she had decided to book a trip to Ireland. In order to "find herself" as cliché as that sounded. She had rambled of an excuse to Mark of wanting to see her father, and of course he had bought it. There was enough time during the holidays to afford the slight break in her education, so Mark didn't ask twice about it. He had even insisted on joining her, but Isidora had politely declined. She reassured him that she would return soon, and that she wanted to spend some alone time with her father._

_After all, it had been over three years. __Over three years since she had taken in the green fields, and fresh air of her small Irish village. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the slow transition from the modern world to middle earth, but it is all essential for the build up of the story. I hope ya'll enjoy, and please leave feedback.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Isidora awoke to the soft mechanical humming, and the light streaming through what she assumed was a window, hit her eyes harshly. She let out a wince at the sudden blinding rays and blinked a few times...attempting her best to adjust to the sudden changing environment. Sleepily, and slightly confused she looked around. Isidora had been so caught up with the strange dream that she had completely lost her sense of time, place and direction.

She sat up slowly, attempting to slow her spinning and blurry vision. After a few more blinks, and a few more seconds...she was well adjusted. Her green eyes looked around the packed rows on the plane, and she let out a annoyed groan. She had never been particularly fond of flying. She hated the crammed spaces, and she hated heights.

It was completely unreasonable to be scared of dying, since more people died in car crashes...at least that's what Isidora read on the internet. That fact didn't do much for her fear sadly.

Her movement and noise caught the attention of her neighbor, who send her a all too friendly grin. The overweight and balding man next to her sat up, in what Isidora assumed was an attempt at being taller...it didn't really do much. His wide grin revealed pieces of what Isidora assumed was broccoli in his teeth, which immediately turned her off.

"Did you sleep well darling?"

Another turn off...Isidora hated pet names. She was not fond of being honey, little lady, sweety, and especially not darling.

It was a pet name that one of her ex boyfriends in college used for her, and it hadn't been a particularly pleasurable experience. Due to that set of unfortunate circumstances, the word was a sore point for her.

"Yea fine...thanks," Isidora murmured and turned to face away from the stranger. She saw the way his eyes widened at her thick Irish accent, and she hoped that it wouldn't encourage him to ask her anything else...she wasn't in the mood. Turning away from him wasn't exactly an easy thing to do given the limited amount of space that was available with the small seats. Isidora cursed softly under her breath, next time she needed to fly business...at least.

After a few more hours, and a shaky landing Isidora finally arrived in Ireland.

She pushed her way past the crowds of people and grabbed her small suitcase. With her small suitcase and backpack in tow, she made her way to the first car renting place. Luckily enough there was one located within the airport, and she rented a blue mini cooper. She had one back in New York, but she wasn't used to driving on the left side of the road anymore or driving in general.

In the busy city that was New York, people rarely traveled in their own cards. Isidora preferred utilizing taxis to go where she needed to go, because traffic was always awful. Isidora also had left Ireland not too long after she had received her first car, so it had been years since she had driven on the left side of the road. She passed many beautiful hills and green pastures on her way to her hometown.

Isidora found herself visibly relaxing the further she got out on her journey, and for the first time in years...she felt like she could just breathe. There was a comforting feeling that radiated inside of her and spread throughout her body. It was like the familiar sound of a song calling her home to the place where she truly belonged...and the thought brought tears to her eyes.

Isidora didn't even realize how homesick she had been, until she returned here. She had been too busy to truly allow herself to feel anything, let alone being homesick. Isidora wiped away the tears, but for some reason they just continued to roll down her cheeks.

It was a few hours before she arrived in Oughterard, Galway.

She passed a few of the colorful houses that Ireland was so well known for in their quaint little towns and villages, and after a few moments...she parked on the side of the street. She felt almost hesitant to exit the car. Isidora felt as if once she took the steps up to her childhood home, that everything would be real. It was a stupid idea really, because it was already so real.

She had made the trip from New York all the way here, and yet...Isidora felt as if there would be no going back if she took those few steps. There was a feeling inside of her that validated that truth. It was as if it was the beginning of something new, and Isidora couldn't ignore that nagging feeling. With a few shaky final breaths, she got out.

Isidora grabbed her things from the backseat and walked up toward her home.

She let her green eyes wander across the fainted paint on the house, only a few specks of bright blue remaining. Most of the paint had faded to a light blue color, reminiscent of the sky. Across many parts of the outside of the house were large vines of plants, and Isidora had always thought of them as beautiful. She felt like the green plants were almost clouds of some sort against the faded paint.

Before Isidora could even finish admiring her home, the front door opened. There he stood...

Her father's grey hair was as amiss as it usually was, and just as curly as she remembered. He had a full beard now, but despite his aging, he still had the same green eyes. They were the same color as Isidora's, and they were still filled with such youth. Even though her father grew older, he always remained young in spirit.

"_Oul Fella_, how have you been?"

Isidora could feel the tears rising to her eyes once again as she embraced her father, and before she knew it...she was sobbing. She pressed her face into the familiar place of her father's shoulder, and was overwhelmed with his scent. He still smelled like sandalwood, sage, and grass. The scent brought nothing but utter comfort to Isidora and she clutched on to him.

She was afraid that he would disappear, and this would turn out to be another dream.

"How have you been lass? It seems like I haven't seen ya in forever." Her father's deep voice rumbled in his chest, and it sent vibrations trough Isidora's, who was still holding on to him tightly.

She moved back a bit and wiped her eyes.

"I've been alright dad. I just feel really overwhelmed from everything, so I decided to come here. I'm sorry it was so last minute."

"Don't ever apologize for coming to see your old man, this is your home Isidora, and if I'm honest...I've missed ya." Her father rubbed the back of his head shyly, and it reminded Isidora of what a young boy would do.

"I've missed ya too dad, more than you know."

With that the two of them made their way inside and spent the rest of the night catching up. Isidora couldn't be dishonest with her father if she tried. All her troubles and pressures just seemed to spill straight out of her, and her father listened intently. He let her finish her thoughts, and then offered her advice. Her father had always been a great listener, and her mother had told Isidora that was one of the things that attracted her to him initially.

Her father reassured her that everything would be fine, and that Isidora was entitled to feel the way she did. He also told her that no matter what she chose, he would stand behind her.

Isidora was thankful for his kind words, but it still didn't lay her wandering spirit to rest.

She lay awake that night, trying to figure out what exactly she was going to do with her life. She wanted to finish her degree, but she was more unsure about Mark than anything else...was she meant to marry him? That same feeling from earlier filled her again and it was calling out to her, saying that there was so much more...

* * *

_Oul Fella_\- Father


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** I was waiting for a higher response for this story, before I continued. Thank you so much for the positive feedback that I've received this far and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Please continue to leave feedback, and enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

_"Isidora where are you going?" Maria's voice echoed throughout the small garden, her clear voice sounding over the soft sprinkling of the ponds water. Isidora giggled quietly, hiding behind one of the stone pillars. She loved playing hide and seek with her mom, especially when she was winning._

_The setting rays of the sun where shining across the multicolored flowers, lush grass, and illuminated the marble in a soft white hue. They surrounded the small garden like a protective wall, and it reminded the small girl of the Greek buildings she saw in her history books. The pillars stood much taller than her and her smalls hands grasped on to the smooth marble. There were a few indents in the marble that reminded Isidora of waves and she ran her small hands across them._

_Her mother had taken her to the small garden since was a baby and it had become a place of comfort for Isidora. Her favorite time of the year was spring, because the flowers seemed to flourish the most. Isidora was attempting to hold in her laughter, hiding from her mother. Isidora could hear her mother walk around the pond, her heels clicking against the stone. Isidora placed her small hand over her mouth, to keep quiet._

_She closed her large, round green eyes. Isidora squeezed her eyes shut tightly, hoping that her mother wouldn't see her either. Isidora giggled as a pair of arms wrapped around her and she immediately knew it was her mother. It was the same tight, warm embrace that her mother always gave her. It made Isidora feel safe and loved._

_The small girl giggled loudly, as her mom picked her up. Her chubby little arms wrapped around Maria's neck and her mother looked down at her with blue eyes. She pressed her forehead to Isidora's, who wrinkled her small nose. _

_"Mom, why do I have freckles? The other kids made fun of me today saying that it looked like dirt."_

_Maria's eyebrows immediately furrowed in frustration and her expression angered slightly. She squeezed her daughter tightly, pressing Isidora's small head into her shoulder for comfort. _

_"Your freckles are beautiful Isidora. It means that the sunshine chose you. It chose you to come down and press kisses to your skin, to show you that you are special…and loved." _

_Isidora moved back a bit, her smile bright. _

_"Wow mom, that's amazing!"_

Isidora awoke from the dream, her eyes stinging with tears. She turned over to her side, pulling her blankets tighter around her. It somehow made the woman feel safer, even though she knew very well that nothing would bright her mother back. She pressed her eyes closed, as more hot tears rolled down her cheeks. The dream had been a beautiful reminder of what had been and how lucky Isidora had been for the short time her mother was around.

A much too short time.

Isidora's soul practically yearned for her mother's soft words and kind hugs. She had been without her for so long that Isidora had thought the longing would diminish, but the pain always lingered. Isidora sat up, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. With it she wiped away the lingering tears, attempting to calm herself.

Today would be better.

She had journeyed all the way from New York back to her hometown, in order to find herself. Isidora still found the sentiment rather cheesy and with a sigh, she opened her phone. Certain enough there were several missed calls and messages from her fiancé, his tone angering with each message. Isidora didn't blame him, after all what fiancé was, she? What wife would she be?

Isidora felt like a runaway bride, attempting to escape all her responsibility. This was only a pause, or at least that's what Isidora told herself.

Isidora opened the text thread from Mark and silently pondered of what exactly she would respond with, or what response she owed him.

Did she owe him anything? He had helped pay for her education and he was the reason she would be able to practice her passion soon… Isidora bit her lip in anticipation, her eyes glancing down at the many messages her future husband had sent.

_Please Isidora, just call me._

_I'm really worried about you, you're not usually like this._

_You're being ungrateful after everything I've done for you, answer me!_

Ungrateful. Isidora's eyes rested on the singular word that Mark had used to describe her and a painful feeling clutched at her heart. It felt as if someone had reached inside of her and squeezed her heart tightly. She didn't like the way he addressed her, or the fact he called her ungrateful.

Isidora had gone along with all his schemes, from the beginning. She had been a dutiful girlfriend from the beginning, and that word almost made her want to vomit. Dutiful. As if she was required to cook, and clean for him. As if she was required to do everything he wanted, just based on the fact he was a man…and her fiancé.

Isidora let out a soft noise of displeasure and turned off her phone. She needed a break from everything and from Mark's obsessive grasp. She hoped that he wouldn't attempt to seek her out, because that would bring many problems. Isidora didn't want to deal with any arguments, especially not while her father was around.

Isidora kicked her legs over the side of the bed and stretched with a groan. She could feel her muscles relaxing slightly at the pleasant movement. With a determined nod, she stood up.

She spent the morning talking with her father and helping him cook breakfast. The breakfast and conversation were nostalgic and Isidora knew that she had made the right choice. The surroundings in her hometown were familiar and extremely calming. She felt as if she was almost part of another world, a slower world.

Around 1 p.m. Isidora made her way to her favorite garden. It was the small place that she had experienced in her dream, the place her mother often took her. Isidora decided to take her father's old bike, just to experience the path more authentically. The road that took her to Gairdín Bhríde was surrounded by fields on the left and right. Isidora passed a few horse riders on the way and waved at them. They responded friendly, smiling and waving as well.

The small gestures were so different from what New York was like. Every time Isidora even attempted to be friendly to anyone there, she would be met with strange looks. She didn't know whether it was simply inherent to American culture to be that way, or whether it was only something native to the city of New York.

Isidora made her way up the familiar hill, until she arrived at her favorite place. The air was filled with the familiar smell of the many flowers, the most overpowering being lavender. The soft sprinkling of the small pond entered the air as well and Isidora immediately smiled. A sense of bliss filled her, and she left her bike parked near the small path that led to the garden. With childlike enthusiasm Isidora moved up the path and finally entered the garden.

The pillars that had been present during her childhood seemed to have been removed and instead there was a small stone wall. With a soft giggle Isidora jumped over the wall, her skirt slightly getting caught between the stones. If Mark could see her now, Isidora was sure he would call her childish. Not that she cared really. Part of her had always seen the world with childlike eyes and she was always overcome with the wonder that was the world.

Isidora was aware that there was death and destruction of course, especially in her profession.

Isidora took off her shoes and ran her toes trough the soft grass. The grass tickled the bottom of her feet, and she laughed softly. She made her way forward, the wind ruffling her skirt. She took slow steps into the grass, enjoying each soft movement. She came to rest in front of the small pool of water, that was the pond. She watched as a few fish scurried trough the water, causing the soft sand floor of the pond to stir.

There were a few large coy that moved through the water slowly and reminded Isidora of dragons.

Isidora's emerald eyes took in each detail, attempting to recall how it had looked during her childhood.

Just then a rather harsh sparkle appeared from the bottom of the pool and Isidora winced. She furrowed her eyebrows and leaned in closer, to see what exactly was stuck to the bottom of the pond. Her curly red hair fell over her shoulders and slightly in her face. Isidora attempted to move it out of her eyes and with a gasp she lost her footing. Isidora fell forward with a scream, and headfirst into the pond.

Isidora was sure she would have a concussion due to the narrow build of the pond, but instead she just drifted. Isidora continued to keep her eyes shut and continued to drift. She had no idea why the pond seemed so much bigger than it was and hesitantly, she began to move her arms and legs, and after a few more seconds...she opened her eyes.

She was met with the sight of a lightly colored sand bottom and around her, nothing but water. The water was a pleasant blue, and Isidora could see all the plant life at the bottom. The realization gripped the young woman, that she was no longer in the garden. She kicked her legs with all the strength she could muster and broke the water.

* * *

Gairdín Bhríde: Brigit's Garden


End file.
